rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 5
Numrenth 23, returning from Crow Peak to Mudwall. It occurred between sessions 11 and 12. Transcript Ondo: Ondo travels in silence for a while, until some time has passed from the Kiono and Tallo incident. Tension in the air probably still isn't that much better. Still, he falls back in step to walk more closely with the rest of the group. Ondo: "I need to ask, after everything that's happened in the last day or so. Do you all truly still wish to travel with me?" Tallo: tallo answers very quickly. “there’s no one else i’d rather travel with!” Ondo: "I don't understand, why though? Whatever benefit I can provide in combat surely doesn't outweigh the danger of being hunted by dragons." Kiono: "I fear dragons less than some other things. You're also a stable companion." Ondo: "We were all very nearly killed. What is it that you fear, Kiono?" Kiono: Kiono's eyes flash toward Ondo, wary, before returning to Not Falling Down A Mountain. "There are fates worse than death." Ondo: "While I am inclined to agree, being eaten sounds like it would get in the way of any other plans." Ondo shakes his head. "I know that you are also being... pursued. But it seems like we've had better luck throwing off your pursuers, and thus far it doesn't seem that they're tracking us by magical means." Ondo: "Don't misunderstand me, I wish to travel with you as well. I do not understand why you would add unnecessary risk." Veggrek: “For the record? I’m still amazed that dragon encounter went as well as it did.” Kiono: "I maintain that the risk your situation involves is less frightening for me than my own. We have fought a dragon, escaped a dragon. Had the terrain been different, I suspect we might have killed the dragon. I am not concerned about that particular threat." Ondo: "Kiono, forgive me, but if the terrain had been different, it wouldn't have been ripping apart an airship, it would have been ripping apart us." Tallo: “you’re not thinking of leaving unannounced or anything like that, are you?” head cocked Ondo: "........I considered it, back when we first arrived in Mudwall. I concluded there was too large a risk of you simply following me anyway." Tallo: tallo’s expression flashes with something, idk if you’d catch it, and then she looks away. feel free to idk roll perception or lemme know if you’d be paying attention to stuff like that if you want to? '' Ondo: ''That's a hot 20 from Ondo Tallo: holy SHIT. okay yeah tallo is feeling super hurt. a little scared and mad, but mostly hurt'' '' Veggrek: Veggrek glances up at Kiono. “We wouldn’t do that. Unless— unless we would. Would we?” Kiono: ''"Do... what? Leave without warning? I suspect Tallo was not asking ''us that. particular question." Veggrek: “Ah, following Ondo if he leaves, I mean.” Veggrek: “On account of we respect his choices and all, but he’s our friend and we care about him. You know.” Ondo: "I am not going to leave unless you ask me to, I simply wanted make sure you all understood the -- wait" Ondo: "I am a friend?" Kiono: Kiono looks contemplative, glancing at Ondo. "Friends, huh? I.... think so, yeah." Kiono: "Huh." Thought Process are happening. Ondo: "Oh." Ondo has stopped walking for a second. "Alright. That is.... something to take into account." Ondo: "Oh dear now it's only harder. You are not supposed to endanger your friends but you mustn't leave them either. Is that right?" Kiono: Kiono takes a second to realize he's fallen behind, stops to look back at him, the group. Facial expression... unsure what to do. How do emotion. Tallo: “if you leave i wont be very happy” Veggrek: Veggrek backs up a few paces to put his hand on Ondo’s leg.'' “Mmhm. You want to be there for your friends, generally.”'' Ondo: Ondo is processing a lot of new information loops very quickly. He seem almost unresponsive for a sec., then he looks down at Veg, and up at the group again. "I won't... leave." Ondo: Ondo offers with a gesture to pick Veg up. Veggrek: After a moment or two of tense silence, Veggrek obligingly climbs into Ondo’s arms. Ondo: Ondo is unsure for a moment, but begins walking at a normal pace again. Ondo: "It seems I'm going to have to figure out how to prevent being found by dragons." Ondo: "And... whatever else." Tallo: “im going to an enchanter in town tomorrow about that.” Ondo: "Ah, you are?" Tallo: shes looking away from everyone walking ahead Tallo: “yup, feel free to join. oh! but if you tag along, let me know if you see any sleeping or unsuspecting college students along the way.” Veggrek: “Ah.” Veggrek nestles against Ondo’s chest, trying to become as comforting and solid a presence as he can. “Um, well— dragons find people like anyone does, yes? We’ll just have to... include you in our discretion. I wonder if the ointment would work on you...?” Ondo: "College students...?" Tallo: “oh, yeah. need a college id to check out library books, and i want to get some about traveling options and monsters in this region. anyway what ointment would do that???” Veggrek: “The disguise ointment I purchased from that lovely fellow in Alibrook. Kiono has it now. Anyway, wouldn’t it be easier to ask to borrow their IDs if they were awake?” Tallo: “well sure i guess i could. but where’s the fun in that? anyway this ointment you have....i doubt it would work that way. nice try though.” Veggrek: “...Tallo, I’m not going to let you steal identification from college students.” Tallo: shrug “i’d give it back, but have it your waaaay” Ondo: "I'll go with you to the enchanter, regardless Tallo." Kiono: Kiono is going too, but she isn't saying anything. This isn't her conversation. Tallo: “okie dokie” Tallo: she’s still not looking at any of you guys, just walking ahead Veggrek: “I mean, someone has to keep you out of trouble.” Tallo: “hehe, yeah veggrek, and i’m sure there’s no one better for the task than you.” Tallo: she doesnt say that sarcastically or mean lol, it’s supposed to be more thoughtful and genuine, though i’m not sure how it’d come across Veggrek: Veggrek sticks out his tongue at the back of Tallo’s head. Some time later... Veggrek: “Is it alright to ask you why you can’t be goblins anymore?” Tallo: “sure, but can i ask for a favor in return?” Veggrek: “You may ask.” Tallo: “please dont tell others im a changeling unless you get the okay from me first. not kiono or ondo, but me...please, if that’s not too much to ask.” Tallo: “i’d love to share it openly but...some people dont take too kindly to my kind i guess. better to be careful.” Veggrek: “Oh!” Veggrek lowers his voice. “Yes. I completely understand. I’ll be discreet. I thought they already knew.” Tallo: “hehehehhe, sorry i mean—hehhehe yeah they know im a changeling. i meant, dont tell others unless you ask me first, if you dont mind.” Veggrek: “Oh, that makes more sense. Yes, of course. Ah, on that point, might I request the same? Things tend to go more smoothly if people don’t know what I am, if they don’t need to.” Tallo: “.......yeah, that’s fair.” Tallo: “anyway. the reason i cant turn into a goblin is because they’re too small.” Veggrek: “Oh. That’s all? I’d gotten it into my head that there had been some sort of awful history. Suppose that’ll teach me to assume. I’m relieved. Could you turn into me, but taller?” Tallo: “hmmmmmm.....i’m not sure, it probably wouldnt go well? hahaha” Tallo: “probably not?” Veggrek: “What about me, but human? What do you mean it wouldn’t go well? I’m sorry if I’m being a pest, this is just incredibly fascinating for me, I’ve always been interested in polymorphism...” Tallo: “no it’s okay. i just....” glances at kiono warily Veggrek: “Would you— would you prefer to be an aasimar? Because I’m not sure I can condone that. There’s something distinctly heretical and idolatrous about the concept that sets my divine intuition tingling.” Tallo: “no.” her tone drastically went from light to flat Tallo: “i cant really change into things that aren’t close to my size and shape. it doesnt work.” Tallo: “it’s a super bummer really.” Tallo: “if you have a human appearance in mind for yourself, describe it and i’ll do it....if you’re willing to do me a favor, that is.” Veggrek: “It’s, um. It’s okay. What’s the favor, though?” Tallo: waves her hands “nah no matter then. dont worry about it!” Tallo: “say!” she starts bouncing excitedly and her eyes light up Tallo: “i could turn into madison, wanna see that?” grin grin grin Veggrek: “Maybe! Maybe.” The corner of Veggrek’s mouth twitches up. “Only if you tell me what the favor would have been.” Tallo: “i wanted to see if you could find a way to get me some books from the library hehe. no big deal though. i can figure it out myself.” Tallo: because it’d be really entertaining to watch or hear about later Tallo: and it’d save me the effort Veggrek: “Tallo, I’m happy to help you with that! I’m just adamant that we go through the proper channels, is all.” Veggrek: “Alright. I would have olive skin, and a strong jaw, and dark, kind eyes, and a powerful nose...” Tallo: “hehehehe that just sounds like your lady dyana again :p “ Tallo: “okay here’s a list of the books i want” pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing them down Veggrek: “Maybe it does. Maybe it follows that my appearance should reflect how much she shaped me as a soul...” Oh, excellent, she’s letting him help! Tallo: star walk is on that list. she doesnt know if the library has any star walk books. but she wants them if they do. Tallo: no specifics. just ‘any star walk books’ Tallo: in addition to a few practical books Tallo: anyway tallo turns into madison and tweaks according to what veg says Veggrek: ''And a lovely time is had by all. '' Category:OOS